The Seldom Seen Kid
by 5kinny.Jeans
Summary: Cause everything's just in the past Ems" "Yeah... I know."


**This is the proper fic for a friend of mine. I'm in love with writing Emilie now.**

**This wasn't meant for you (no offense anyone) it was a gift for my mate so I **_**would**_** love reviews, but critiques you can keep to yourself. This will be random mostly out of order one shots, maybe a few consistent chapters but that'll be all, love to people who have Ike-age characters. Submit your OCs you can just make up a random character on the spot and submit it as a filler. I really need fillers. You can put in two characters if you want, like two friends or a couple. Sorry but Ike is Emilie's x) if you can't tell already, so, on with this Eke fic…**

**5kinnys.**

**--**

He ruffled my hair as I sat on the bottom step of my stairs I glared up at him through my fringe, which was regretfully still dark gold-blonde as he'd protested surprisingly a lot when I bought up that I'd been thinking of dying it to a similar colour of his coal black. I pulled on my gray and black checked vans which were starting to fall apart and sprang back to my feet pushing my fringe back out of my eyes and flashing Ike a perfect white grin as I did so. He rolled his eyes at me, as I'd gotten my goddamn braces off he'd had his put on, at least he understood what I'd had to go through with the stupid metal wires.

I called out to my mom letting her know we were going out, the cold bit at my cheeks as we stepped into the autumn-winter air of South Park. We were lucky for once, it wasn't snowing. We trod slowly toward the old concrete skate park, the newer one a few blocks away was always too crowded and the old one was far more interesting. Interesting meaning dangerous. The huge ramps were slightly crumbled and a few had massive canyon sized cracks up them, the skate bowl was one of the biggest in Colorado it had been one of the most popular places in town. Now of course, it was pretty much abandoned apart from a few Goth kids who came because before they'd been unofficially banned when the penalty had only been that they got bashed about a little. But of course Goths hadn't come anyway because they're whiny bitchfaces who can't handle life.

Me and Ike sat on an edge of the skate bowl, I bought out a cigarette then our shared lighter and lit up speedily giving the flame some chance by covering it with my spare hand. I flicked the cancer stick out of habit before taking a deep lungful of the smoke, breathe it in, then breathe it down to your chest. That's how me and Ike had developed the method so we didn't look stupid coughing with our eyes watering. Of course Kyle had ratted out Ike multiple times for smoking but over time me and Ike had found much more dirt on the ginge than he could've ever dream of. That had shut him up. Of course all of Kyle and his friends were either at College or hanging around South Park out of habit because they had nothing better to do. The ones that did stay didn't have time for 'the kiddies' as they'd teased in the old days. Wow the fucking old days seemed oldddd.

I passed the smoke to Ike after a few puffs, his fingers were freezing as he took the cigarette. But the Canadian had oddly never minded the cold, probably considering from what I heard from Kyle that he was following the older kids around when he was still in diapers and just a baby suit thing. The other annoying thing was that even though Kyle and his friends had played 'Kick The Baby' when he was tiny Ike was still effortlessly smart, if he hadn't hung back for my sakes he'd be 3 grades ahead of me already. I had to try super hard at school, if I didn't I'd just… I don't know what would happen because even though most of the time I don't give a shit school… It decides everything, even if you'd rather be decided on who you are rather than letters printed in a fancy font on some paper the world really doesn't give a shit.

Things were already starting to change, Ike's mom frequently pulled out law school brochures for him to look at not only law but _every_ goddamn genius school out there: Princeton, Yale, Arizona State even fucking Alaska Bible College while my mom was busy with Dylan and Petey no time for her eldest child. After Cody died, everything y'know fucked, changed, shifted… he didn't deserve to be hit by a truck, he was so pure. Four years of a life did my little brother no justice. He was angelic even when he died; the only sign that he wasn't asleep was his cold stiffness, the poppy bruise flowering on his temple and of course instead of a cot, a coffin, a foot for every year. The bumper had knocked him clear, all his ribs had broken 3 of which punctured his lungs, he had massive internal bleeding and head trauma. He was dead on site. I threw back my head and blew my smoke into the heavy, cold overcast air. Ike suddenly slipped his hand up into the too-long sleeve of my hoody and took my toasty hand; I barely acknowledged it apart from the cold. He always held onto it when he knew I was thinking about Cody.

I smiled to him without looking over at him, squeezing his hand back gratefully. I sighed taking back the cigarette which was almost burnt to the butt; I kicked the concrete sloping wall of the bowl with the back of my vans. We didn't need to talk at times like this, we knew everything about each other it wasn't a matter of 'secrets' it was just like it was.

The night before had been Ruby Tucker's Party, my mom had let Ike sleep over because that was just normal and she trusted Ike like he was my brother. Though, we hadn't slept all that much considering we stumbled in at 4:30 in the morning drunk and drugged senseless, still that was just our style. If you can remember any more than an hour of a party, you didn't do it right. Ike dropped the cigarette down into the murky water and crack riddled skate bowl getting to his feet slowly pulling me up with him by the hand.

I smiled contentedly at him, I let go of his fingers for a moment before linking our pinky fingers back up as we kicked the debri and rubble out of our way, like we always had and always would.


End file.
